Te amo hermana
by Psicodelii
Summary: A veces los lazos sentimentales pueden ser mucho más fuerte que los mismos lazos sanguíneos, ellos eran hermanos, o lo fueron durante más de diez años, luego de eso les hicieron creer al mundo que lo eran. Viviendo bajo la estricta vigilancia de la alta sociedad, los tabúes y los estigmas de su propia familia, ambos deciden enfrentarse a ellos en lo que podría ser el fin de un fina


Prologo…

A veces los lazos sentimentales pueden ser mucho más fuerte que los mismos lazos sanguíneos, ellos eran hermanos, o lo fueron durante más de diez años, luego de eso les hicieron creer al mundo que lo eran.

Viviendo bajo la estricta vigilancia de la alta sociedad, los tabúes y los estigmas de su propia familia, ambos deciden enfrentarse a ellos en lo que podría ser el fin de un final feliz, pero ambos harán lo que sea con tal de ser felices y salvar lo que su familia se empeñaba en destruir.

Esta historia tiene un pequeño contenido de lenguaje sexual explicito, para los menos o personas que puedan tener problemas con ello, por favor atenerse de leerlo.

Gracias.

OS.

Me sentía ansioso, más que ansioso estaba nervioso, tenía casi siete años alejado de mi familia, siete años en los que no dejé de pensar en ellos y con el pasar de cada día los extrañaba aún más, solo espero que cierta persona me reciba bien.

La voz de la azafata pidiéndome amablemente que me abrochara el cinturón me sacó de mi ensoñacion, el nerviosismo que sentía crecía con cada segundo que el avion se acercaba a la pista de aterrizaje, y no era por miedo a los aviones, era el miedo a la reaccion de ella...

El avion aterrizó muy rapido para mi desagrado, tomé la unica maleta que preparé rapidamente para salir de aquella soledad y dedicandole una sonrisa a la azafata bajé rapidamente del jeet, que era de la compañia Cullen y solo lo usaba la familia y los altos ejecutivos.

Ya la limosina me esperaba a unos cuantos metros fuera del hangar Cullen, saludé a Riley, mi chofer, amablemente, estaba un poco cambiado, bueno, siete años sin verlo tiene que haber un cambio, me monté en el auto y partimos.

El camino del aeropuerto hasta la mansion Cullen fue mas corto aun a pesar de que habia llegado en hora pico y las calles de Nueva York a estas horas siempre estaban abarrotadas de autos, hoy todas las avenidas estaban solas y ya mis nervios estaban haciendo estragos.

-Calmate, Edward. Lo peor que puede pasar es que deje de hablarte de por vida. - murmuré para mi mismo cuando bajé del auto y miré al rededor, solo pensar que ella me odie me dolia, yo la amaba antes de irme y aun la sigo amando.

La mansion Cullen, donde viví los mejores años de mi vda, estaba imponente frente a mi, tres pisos, mas de 10 habitaciones, sala, recibidor, cocina, comerdor, etudio, piscina, jardin y demas, todo al estilo victoriano, suspiré y me adentré a la casa.

-Mamá, Papà! - exclamé dejando la maleta en el piso, pero nadie salió a mi encuentro, fruncí los labios y dejando la maleta en la sala caminé por los alrededores, recordando los viejos tiempos, ojala nunca me hubiera ido, sino hubiera sido tan imbecil a mis 18 años, quizas no hubiera pasado siete años alejado de ella.

FLASKBACK

-Edward, hijo... Ven aqui - Carlisle me llamó sonriente, me acerqué a él y me abrazó fuertemente - felicitaciones hijo mio.

-Gracias, papá - Dije feliz. Acababa de graduarme del instituto, ya tenia 18 años y estaba mas que contento, por fin habia salido de ese fatidico internado e iria a la universidad. - ya estoy ansioso por entrar a la universidad.

-Y lo haras, ya te inscribí en la UCL. Te vas en un mes - Dijo sonriente y me tensé

-La UCL? - pregunté aterrado - La... Universidad de Londres? - pregunté mas alterado.

-Si, hijo. Tienes que seguir con el negocio familiar. Yo estudié ahí y tu lo haras para que puedas manejar la sucursal de Londres.

-Papá no quiero irme - Dije asustado, no queria dejarlos

-lo haras... El futuro de la empresa esta en juego. - Dijo en tono de orden, suspiré y baje la mirada. Un mes despues Carlisle estaba montandome en un avion, ni siquiera pude despedirme de nadie y fue lo que mas me dolió

FIN FLASHBACK

-Que quieres, Jacob? - Escuché su voz y sentí que algo dentro de mi se encendió, algo que hace siete años se apagó al subirme al avion para irme a Londres. - te dije que no saldremos hoy... puede ser al cine... yo te aviso... te quiero Jake.

Sentí que la rabia se aglomeró dentro de mi, ella estaba saliendo con alguien? Bueno, era mas que obvio, ya es mayor de edad, aunque a diferencia de mi que tengo 25 ella apenas tiene 23, era de logica que tuviera un novio.

Me asomé al patio y la vi, estaba con su telefono en la mano recostada en una de las tumbonas, tomando el sol en un diminuto bikini, trague seco al verla, si antes pensaba que era hermosa, ahora lo es mucho mas.

Sus curvas prominentes en el lugar exacto en donde debian estar y con la proporcion adecuada. Sus hermosos pechos cubiertos por un pequeño trozo de tela color blanco y sus hermosas y esbeltas piernas, delicadamente bronceadas y torneadas.

Tomé un poco de aire y me acerqué lentamente a paso felino, me quité la corbata lentamente con una mano y desabotoné los dos primeros botones de mi camisa blanca, ella aun no me habia visto o eso fue lo que creí porque estaba muy entretenida con su tablet.

-Bienvenido... Edward - Dijo en tono tajante sin siquiera mirarme, me detuve en el acto y sonreí, aun estando molesta era hermosa.

-Gracias... Hermanita - Contesté en su mismo tono y aun con miedo a que pudiera hacer o decir me acerqué sentandome a la orilla de su tumbona.

-Que haces aqui? - preguntó friamente mientras me veia a los ojos.

-los negocios en Londres se me complicaron, el imbecil de las textileras Witherdale se rehusaba a firmar con nosotros y...

-No te estoy preguntando por tus negocios, te pregunto, que mierda haces aqui? Hace siete malditos años que te fuiste y nisiquiera te despediste de mi, ahora llegas como si nada? - Exclamó furiosa mientras dejaba su tablet a un lado.

-Nenita, entiende que yo quise volver al terminar de estudiar, pero Carlisle...

-No me digas nenita - bramó por lo bajo. Siempre le decia asi de cariño y me partia el corazon que ya no me dejara decirle asi - perdiste ese privilegio el dia que te marchaste.

-Bella, preciosa... Por favor - Rogué tomando su mano, le di un beso en la palma y la apreté a mi pecho - Carlisle no me dejaba volver, la empresa estaba abandonada y me dejó a cargo. Como podia volver?

-Bien, digamos que te creo - murmuró aun seria - Porque demonios nunca me llamaste? - Bramó mas molesta, la miré confundido y extrañado.

-Princesa, te llamé... Diariamente te llamé pero Victoria me decia que estabas molesta y que no querias hablar conmigo - contesté confundido.

-Victoria? - murmuró horrorizada, Victoria era una de las trabajadoras de la casa, o como decia Bella "la sirvienta" - Esa maldita sirvienta - bramó bajito - Gracias a Dios que la eché hace tiempo.

-Despediste a Victoria? - pregunté sorprendido

-Si, la muy imbecil estaba vendiendo informacion personal a los amarillistas. Pero, porque no me llamaste a mi telefono? - preguntó nuevamente.

-Nena, sabes que nunca fui bueno para aprenderme los numeros telefonicos, mi celular me lo robaron al llegar a Londres y solo me sabia el de la casa. Se que al final no es excusa pero, me desanimó el hecho de que no querias saber de mi.

-Edward - susurró acariciando mi cara - pase siete años molesta contigo porque hablabas con Carlisle, hasta con René pero no conmigo - susurró triste.

Era cierto, cada vez que llamaba hablaba con Carlisle o con René pero nunca con ella pero fue por el hecho de desilucionarme tantos años al preguntar por ella y que me dijeran que no queria hablar conmigo.

-Bella, Cielo. - agarré su cara entre mis manos y la miré fijamente - Tu fuiste, eres y seras todo para mi - susurré suavemente mientras me acercaba a ella y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, no queria propasarme.

Sentí sus manos enredarse en mi cabello y sonreì, ella me correspondia, acercó nuestros rostros nuevamente y nos fundimos en un beso agridulce, un beso que sabia a rabia, desden, tristeza pero al mismo tiempo sabia a deseo, anhelo y a amor.

Bella llegó a mi vida a la edad de cuatro añitos, yo apenas tenia seis pero entendia lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, mi madre, Esme, habia muerto dando a luz y mi padre tuvo que crairme solo, seis años despues conoció a René, una mujer viuda, su esposo, Charlie, murió mucho antes de que Bella naciera, una bala perdida acabó con su vida.

Desde entonces Carlisle y René fueron inseparables, Bella pasó a ser mi nueva hermana y René mi madrastra, Bella y yo fuimos muy unidos desde el principio, yo la cuidaba de todo y de todos, porque mi fragil y pequeña hermana era solo mia.

Siempre fui muy posesivo con ella, hasta el punto de nisiquiera dejarle tener amigos, yo jugaba a las muñecas con ella para que no tuviera amigas que la alejaran de mi y eso me funcionó por mucho tiempo, por lo menos hasta que Mike llegó a su vida.

Ese maldito infeliz de quince años con las hormonas alborotadas estaba enamorado de Bella, fue tan insistente con ella que a Bella no le quedó de otra que aceptar una cita, claro, una cita donde yo estaria presente como su chaperona, nadie tocaba a mi hermana sin mi consentimiento y no dejaria que nadie la tocara.

Gracias a mi, esa cita no funcionó y Mike dejó de insistir, no se si fue la mala cita o la golpiza que le di que desistió, entonces, fue cuando me di cuenta que mi obsecion de posecion y pertenencia con ella, era porque la amaba, amaba a mi hermana desde hace muchisimos años y ahora era que lo admitia.

Nuestro primer beso surgió en una noche de tormenta, Bella estaba asustada porque nuestros padres se habian ido de viaje y nos dejaron solos en casa, yo apenas tenia diesisiete pero nos portabamos bastante bien solos y yo siempre cuidaba de ella.

FLASHBACK

Me desperté de repente al sentir que la cama se moviò estrepitosamente, me asusté al principio pero al sentir el perfume natural de Bella me calmé, todo estaba oscuro y me di cuenta que hacia en mi habitacion cuando las luces azules sentellantes de un rayo se vieron a travez del ventanal.

-Edward - Gimió asustada mientras se tiraba sobre mi, quité el edredon y la arropé atrayendola a mi.

-Tranquila, nenita. Todo esta bien, solo es una pequeña tormenta - susurré acariciando su cabello, Bella se pegó mas a mi y me estremecí al sentir su calidez.

Esto era una tortura, estaba enamorado de Bella y ahora la tenia tan cerca que podia sentir hasta su sexo pegado a mi pierna, como demonios no excitarme con ella asi, es casi imposible no hacerlo y me asusta su reaccion.

-Edward, vamos a mi habitacion, me da miedo aqui - murmuró cerca de mi oido, cosa que me hizo estremecer. A diferencia de mi habitacion, Bella tenia ventanales pequeños con cortinas gruesas, las ventanas de mi habitacion parecian puertas y no tenian cortinas.

-Vamos, entonces. - murmuré dandole un beso en la frente, Bella se levantó y caminó delante de mi, casi me da una combustion espontanea.

Bella tenia puesta una de sus mini batitas para dormir, era de color negra que resaltaba con su piel blanca y palida que tantas ganas me daban de tocar, la maldita bata nisiquiera le cubria el pequeño cachetero negro de encaje semitransparente que tenia por ropa interior.

Suspiré varias veces y empecé a imaginarme cosas desagradables o a mis compañeros de clases, Vladimir y Peter en cosas homosexuales, quizas asi me baje rapido la puta ereccion que tenia, a este paso terminaria violando a mi hermana.

Llegamos a su habitacion y nos acostamos, solo la luz de la lampara nos alumbraba y eso la hacia verse mas hermosa y sexi de lo que ya era, Bella practicamente se acostó encima de mi haciendo que mi ereccion volviera.

-Bella... Deja de moverte asi - susurré excitado, Bella estaba presionando su pelvis constantemente contra mi pierna y sentir su calor cerca de mi miembro ya listo para la batalla no ayudaba.

-Asi, como? - preguntó haciendose la inocente mientras presionaba mas su pelvis y lentamente se montaba arriba de mi.

-Bella... No lo hagas - Dije con la voz ronca y los ojos cerrados, ella entre risitas suaves siguio haciendo lo mismo, ya estaba encima de mi y sentí su sexo caliente presionar mi miembro.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo - susurró haciendo pucheros, traté de aguantar las ganas pero no pude.

-Perdoname Dios - susurré agitado y agarrando a Bella por el cuello la atraje a mi y tomandola por sorpresa ataqué su boca en un beso salvaje, al principió no me correspondió, estaba en shock. Pero luego soltando un gemido extremadamente sexi me siguió el juego.

Sus manos fueron a mi cabello y cuando sentí que ella empezó a controlar el beso pasé mis manos por su espalda hasta su trasero y lo aprete suavemente, era la gloria, saboreé a Bella por primera vez, su olor, su sabor, sus labios suaves, todo de ella era adictivo y supe que jamas dejaria que nadie a parte de mi la besara o tocara como lo hacia yo.

FIN FLASBACK

Desde ese dia siempre hemos estado juntos, Bella nunca se acercó a ningun otro chico y yo nunca miré a nadie que no fuera ella, fui su primera vez, fui el primer y unico hombre en su cama y nos amamos siempre, por lo menos hasta el dia que me fuí.

Bella rompió el beso lentamente dejando nuestras frentes juntas, extrañaba a Bella, su olor, su calor, sus caricias, toda ella era una adiccion para mi, sonreí aun con los ojos cerrados y le di un ultimo y casto beso.

-Te extrañe, hermosa - susurré apartandome de ella, puse una mano en su pierna bronceada y la acaricié desde la rodilla hasta la cara interna de sus muslos, la senti jadear y sonreí al saber que aun tenia ese efecto con ella.

-Yo tambien, Edward. Te extrañe demasiado - tomó mi mano y la apartó de sus piernas - pero sabes que nadie se puede enterar de esto, ademas, el nuevo personal es algo... Entrometido

-Lo se, Carlisle me dijo. Ven... Vamos arriba - me levantè de la tumbona y tendiendole la mano la ayudé a levantarse, subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso que eran nuestras habitaciones y nos encerramos en su habitacion.

Quedé presionado entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Bella, sus manos avidas quitaban mi ropa rapidamente mientras yo con dos movimientos la dejé completamente desnuda frente a mi, su bikini habia caido al piso dejandome una hermosa vista al frente.

-No sabes cuanto extrañé tocarte - murmurè con voz ronca mientras acariciaba su cintura, subì a sus pechos y los masajeé suavemente sintiendo como se endurecian a mi tacto.

Bella quitó mi camisa y mis pantalones dejandome solo en boxers frente a ella y se apartó mientras me escaneaba con la mirada, sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó para atacar mi boca con un beso salvaje e intenso.

-Definitivamente este cuerpo ha cambiado - murmuró tocandome - y me encanta este cambio - ronrroneo mientras tocaba mi miembro.

-Eres el ser mar hermoso y malditamente embriagador que existe en el universo - murmuré cargandola, di la vuelta poniendola a ella pegada a la puerta, enredó sus piernas en su cintura y aproveché de atacar sus senos, sus dulces y apetecibles senos que ahora mas grandes acupaban toda mi mano.

-Ha! Edward... - gimió exitada y no pude evitar hacerle sentir que mi ereccion estaba a su maximo estado, queria hacerla mia, la queria ahora.

-Estas lista para mi, nena? - pregunté quitandome los putos boxers que era lo unico que impedia mi contacto completo con Bella.

-Si, hasme tuya... Ahora. - gimió excitada, palpé su sexo y me di cuenta que estaba mas que humeda y preparada.

-Siempre lista para mi, cielo. Sujetate bien - murmuré y lentamente me adentré en ella, su calides y su humedad revolvieron todo en mi, creí que iba a acabar rapidamente, pero el placer de Bella es mi placer y queria hacerla sentir mucho mas.

-Ho, Edward.. - Jadeó cuando estuve completamente dentro de ella, queria que se acostumbrara a mi tamaño para luego hacerla mia como se debe.

-Eres tan deliciosa, Bella. - entré y salí lentamente de ella absorbiendo las sensaciones tan magnificas que se arremolinaban en mi cuerpo y a la vez la besaba para aplacar los gemidos que salian descontrolados de ella, los cuales amaba y me excitaban mas.

-Señorita Cullen? - me detuve un segundo y nos quedamos callados mientras la voz de una mujer nos interrumpia a la vez que tocaba la puerta, Bella respiró y aplacando el deseo respondió.

-Que pasa, Sue? - Preguntó bajo, sonreì con malicia y comencé a moverme lentamente dentro, fuera, dentro fuera, mientras Bella cerraba los ojos y apretaba los labios para no gemir.

-El joven Jacob la llama por telefono - Dijo la mujer desde afuera, me tensé al instante, era el maldito con el que estaba hablando hace rato, la rabia y los celos me inundaron y saliendo lentamente me adentré en ella fuertemente, en una estocada furiosa.

Bella se tapó la boca para ahogar el grito y me miró seria, estaba molesto, estaba rabioso y peor de todo eso, estaba celoso, quizas sea el novio de Bella, el muy maldito la debió haber tocado miles de veces en mi ausencia.

-Dile que estoy ocupada, que le devulvo la llamada luego - Dijo Bella algo seria mientras me veia.

-Si, señorita - dijo la mujer y se fue.

-Que demonios pasa contigo? - bramó Bella queriendose bajar, mas no la dejé.

-Quien es ese imbecil que te llama? Es tu novio? - bramé y en la misma posicion la cargue llevandola hasta la cama, caí con ella debajo de mi pero no me respondió - Maldita sea, Bella! Me caga que alguien mas pueda tocarte. - bramé hundiendome en ella nuevamente de forma brusca.

-Ha! - grito bajito - Edward... - jadeó tomandome la cara - es solo un amigo, no quiero que nadie me toque, solo tu - Dijo algo agitada.

-De verdad? - Jadeé moviendome lentamente otra vez.

-De verdad, cielo. Ahora amame, te necesito - sin esperar mas me movi de forma rapida mientras la tocaba y la besaba en cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo.

-Vamos preciosa, vente para mi - gruñi al sentirla cerrarse a mi alrededor.

-Edward! - Bella gimió mi nombre mientras mordia mi hombro y se liberaba, segundos despues la seguí llegando dentro de ella, la extrañaba, si que la extrañaba. - Te amo, Edward.

-Te amo... Hermanita - susurré recostandome a su lado, la atraje hacia mi y la acaricie la espalda suavemente. - Que haremos de ahora en adelante, Bells? - pregunté analizando la situacion, no queria que Bella estuviera con nadie que no fuera conmigo.

-No lo se. Papá quiere casarme con el hijo de su socio, Alec Vulturi, pero no quiero. Te esperé por siete años y no pienso dejarte ir.

-Yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir. A parte que sabes lo popsesivo que soy contigo, no soportarè a un imbecil tocandote - me giré quedando de frente a ella - tu eres mia, nena. Solo mia.

-Soy tuya... Siempre. - nos fundimos en un amoroso beso y volvimos a hacer el amor nuevamente.

DOS MESES DESPUES

-Hola, mamá, Bella - Saludé cuando llegué a la casa con papá, ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde y acababamos de llegar de la oficina, era el gerente general de la compañia Cullen, puesto que le dije a Carlisle que no volveria a Londres.

-Hola hijo - Saludó René dulcemente dandome un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, Eddy - Saludó Bella de igual forma, aunque se veia algo tensa, aun asi como me moria por besar sus labios y comerme su boca pero no podia, no aun.

-Hola cielo - saludó Carlisle a René - Hola, princesa - le dijo a Bella mientras besaba su frente.

-Hola, papá - contestó ella sin mirarle, me pareció extraño, Bella siempre es muy efusiva.

-que tienes, Bells? - pregunté poniendo una mano en su cintura.

-Nada, solo estoy algo cansada - contestó con una pequeña sonrisa que no me engañaba, ella tenia algo.

-A comer! - Exclamó Rene sonriente mientras servia la comida. Me sentè al lado de Bella y tome su manos por debajo de la mesa mientras René y Carlisle se sentaban frente a nosotros y entablaban una conversacion de trivialidades.

-Cariño, me entere de una atrocidad - Dijo René luego de un rato a Carlisle.

-Que atrocidad, amor? - preguntó este mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, Bella y yo solo mirabamos atentos.

-me enteré de que Kate Denali esta por esperar un bebé - Exclamó aturdida.

-Que podria haber de malo en ello, madre? - pregunté confundido.

-Que fue fuera del matrimonio y lo peor es que el padre es su primo, Garret Denali.

-Que! - Exclamó Carlisle sorprendido - eso es incesto!

-Si, lo se. Pero aun asi, Carmen los apoya, yo no podria - Dijo René viendo su plato algo seria.

-Que no podrias? - preguntó Bella seria.

-Se que ustedes no son hermanos de sangre pero, eso seguiria siendo incesto para mi. Si ustedes dos... - se detuvo y se estremecio - nisiquiera puedo pensarlo.

-No lo pienses, querida. - Dijo Carlisle dulcemente - Son hermanos, ellos jamas harian eso. - Mire a Bella de reojo y la vi seria y asustada.

La cena terminó y cada uno se fue a su habitacion, me di una ducha rapida y me tiré en la cama solo en boxers a esperar a Bella, pero se hicieron las doce de la noche y ella nunca apareció, me asuste y crucé a la suya pasando sin tocar.

-Bella, nena... Estas bien? - pregunté al verla sentada en el piso, recostada a la cama mientras lloraba.

-No, no lo estoy - Exclamo bajito envuelta en llanto.

-Que ocurre, princesa? - me senté a su lado y la atraje hacia mi sentandola en mis piernas mientras la arrullaba.

-Nuestros padres nunca aceptarian lo nuestro, nos desheredarian y nos hecharian a la calle - Dijo mientras lloraba.

-Amor, no te preocupes por eso, ellos no nos descubriran y nada malo pasara porque...

-Estoy embarazada, Edward - me soltó de golpe, me quede estatico, no podia procesar nada, Bella... Embarazada?

-Que? - susurré luego de unos minutos.

-Estoy embarazada, no se que hacer, yo...

-Cuanto tiempo tienes? - pregunté aturdido.

-Dos meses... Edward estoy asustada, no se que hacer... Si nos descubren no se que...

-Voy a ser papá! - exclamé bajito mientras empezaba a sonreir - Voy a ser papá - la miré esta vez sonriendo.

-Edward, esto es serio - Dijo ella asustada.

-Lo se! Me vas a dar un hijo. Ahora creo que soy el hombre mas feliz de este planeta - la atraje hacia mi y le di un beso en los labios pero enseguida me apartó.

-Edward! - exclamó bajito - No entiendes que esto es una abominacion para nuestros padres? Nos hecharan de la casa, nos desheredaran, como mantendremos al bebé.

-Bella, tengo una cuenta a parte de la familiar, mis ahorros de toda la vida, todo lo que he trabajado y ganado lo tengo ahí. Nos ira bien. - Le dije seriamente. - tu decides que hacemos, Bella. Pero ese bebé nacerá.

-Bien - susurró y suspiró - dejame pensarlo, si?

-Esta bien, preciosa - le di un beso en la frente - te amo. - susurré y me fui a mi habitacion, era la mejor noticia que me daba Bella en toda mi vida - voy a ser padre - susurré feliz mientras me acostaba en la cama.

Una semana pasó, Bella estaba bastante distante y eso me preocupaba, me evitaba y a nuestros padres tambien, solo una vez dormi con ella en esta semana y fue porque habia tormenta y estaba asustada, fue que pude tocar a mi bebé en su inexistente pancita.

-Edward, vistete - Me sorprendi al escuchar la voz de Bella en mi habitacion, miré mi ropa casual y frunci el ceño.

-Estoy vestido, cariño. Que pasa? - pregunté sentandome en la cama.

-Vistete con tu ropa diaria de trabajo, por favor - Dijo seria, la vi vestida con un vestido negro ejecutivo.

-Que pasa, Bells? - pregunté levantandome llegando a su lado.

-Confias en mi? - preguntó seria y algo nerviosa.

-Si, siempre - susurré tomando su cara entre mis manos y la besé - Siempre - dije nuevamente.

-bien, vistete entonces - Dijo autoritaria y me metí al armario, salí al rato ya vestido y ella no estaba por ningun lado. Bajé las escaleras y la vi frente a nuestros padres, ellos sentados y ella parada frente a ellos.

-Bella? - pregunté algo nervioso al verla - que pasa? - ella respiro hondo y tomo mi mano acercandome a ella.

-Confias en mi? - preguntó seria nuevamente.

-Siempre - susurré y nuestros padres nos miraron extraños.

-Mamá, papá... - Bella suspiró y supe lo que iba a pasar, me tensé y tome su mano mas fuertemente, mi respiracion se volvio pesada pero, por Bella, haria lo que sea, y por mi bebé tambien. - Estoy embarazada - Dijo seria.

-Que? - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, yo solo pude abrazar a Bella y esperar sus reacciones.

-Cuanto tiempo tienes? - preguntó Carlisle serio.

-Dos meses - le contesté yo esta vez, Bella estaba asustada.

-Quien es el padre? - Preguntó René, cuando iba a contestarle Carlisle interrumpio.

-No importa eso, aun esta a tiempo de un aborto - Dijo serio - hay que llevarte a la clinica.

-No! - dijo Bella seria esta vez. - Nadie matara a mi bebé - me miró seria y sonrei.

-A nuestro bebé - le dije a mis padres. - ese bebè es mio. Y ni tu ni nadie acabara con su vida. - puse a Bella detras de mi protegiendola cuando vi que Carlisle se acercaba.

-Edward Anthony Cullen! - exclamó Carlisle totalmente rojo de la ira. - TE ACOSTASTE CON TU HERMANA? - gritó furico.

-ELLA NO ES MI HERMANA - grité furioso - Es mi mujer y la madre de mi hijo. - la cara me ardió enseguida cuando Carlisle me dió una cachetada tan fuerte que me salio sangre de la boca. Ni siquiera le respondi, solo escuche el jadeo de Bella, mas no le di chance de darme otra porque aguanté su mano en el aire.

-Edward - susurró Bella asustada detras de mi, miré a Carlisle y luego a René.

-Ya no soy un niño, papá. No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima - bramé furioso.

-Tu ya no eres mi hijo, y eso... - señalo la panza de Bella - es un error.

-Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a referirte a mi hijo como un error, Carlisle - dije su nombre con desden, René solo estaba espectante mientras sollozaba en silencio. - y no te preocupes, nunca mas te diré "padre."

-Se van ahora mismo de mi casa - señalo la puerta con rabia, Bella sollozó asustada y la abracé, ambos miramos a René a ver si decia algo pero silencio era lo unico que habia.

-Bien, que sean felices en su mundo perfecto - Brame hacia ambos y saqué a Bella de la casa. - Vamos, amor. Larguemonos de aqui. - iba a montarme en el volvo pero Bella me jaló hasta su Jeep.

-Vamos en mi auto, ahí tengo todo - Dijo entre sollozos, la subi al auto y rodeandolo me subi para conducir cuando mire atras vi varias maletas y bolsos.

-y eso? - preguntè señalando atras mientras empezaba a conducir lejos de la casa.

-Hace dos dias que empece a hacer equipaje, algo me decia que esto pasaria, tambien hay ropa tuya y todos tus documentos. - Dijo mirando por la ventana, tomé su mano mientras conducia y la apreté.

-Estaremos bien, amor - susurré sonriendole - tu, yo y nuestro pequeño. - Bella sonrió dulcemente y pasó su mano por mi mejilla.

-Estas lastimado - murmuró bajito.

-estoy bien... Estaremos bien... - murmuré feliz mientras conducia sin rumbo fijo, solamente seriamos mi hermosa Bella, mi hijo y yo sin que nada se interponga entre nosotros.

DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES

-Amor, donde estas? - pregunté bucando detras de los arbustos del patio. - Nena, vamos a comer! - exclamé cruzandome de brazos, no caeria de nuevo en su juego.

-Papi, ven por mi. - Exclamó mi pequeña al ver que no la seguia.

-Ethan! - llamé y enseguida mi pequeño campeon aparecio corriendo por el patio.

-Si, papá? - preguntó sonriente.

-Saca a Elizabeth de la cueva, por favor - Dije educadamente, Ethan sonrió malisiosamente y se metió entre los arbustos.

Mis pequeños niños, mi adoracion, Elizabeth y Ethan, son mis gemelos campeones, nacieron hace nueve años despues de una complicacion que tuvo Bella durante el parto, mi dulce y adorada esposa casi muere en la labor.

Ho si! Bella y yo nos casamos. Mi preciosa y testaruda mujer me rechazó alrededor de nueve veces, cada vez que le pedia matrimonio me daba una excusa, pero despues de nacer los gemelos tomando en cuenta que casi la pierdo me aceptó y desde ahora somos inseparables.

Desde ese dia que salimos de Nueva York, nunca mas volvimos a ver a nuestros padres, ahora vivimos en Londres, tenemos una enorme casa campestre y vivimos muy bien, Bella es una excelente diseñadora y trabaja para la compañia de modas Brandon.

Yo por mi parte empecé desde abajo, abrí mi propia empresa aseguradora y poco a poco fui ganando fama, ahora es una de las empresas mas prestigiosas de Londres, claro es aseguradoras Swan, decidimops ponerle el apellido del padre de Bella para que no nos asocien con los Cullen.

-Aqui esta, papá - Dijo Ethan sacando a Elizabeth a rastras.

-Eso es trampa, papi. Tenias que entrar tu - Dijo haciendo berrinches, la cueva era como una casita hecha de madera cubierta por arbustos y ramas, estaba encondida y no estaba a la vista de nadie, era como un refugio.

-No puedo ensuciarme, pequeña. Mamá me regañaria - Dije sonriente, Bella es muy regañona y controladora pero asi la amo.

-AMOR... NIÑOS... A COMER! - escuchamos el grito de Bella y rapidamente entramos a la casa. Nos sentamos cada quien en nuestros asientos, yo en la cabecera, Bella a mi derecha y los niños a mi izquierda y empezamos a comer.

-Esta rico, mami - Dijo Elizabeth saboreando su amburguesa vegetariana, mi pequeña niña era una proambiente y no comia carne.

-Lo mejor para mi pequeña - contestó mi dulce esposa amorosamente, tomé su mano por encima de la mesa y le di un beso en el dorso.

-Agradezcan a mamá por la comida, niños - dije a los pequeños mientras empezabamos a comer. Yo adoraba a mi hija pero no dejaria de comer carne, tanto Bella como ethan y yo estabamos comiendo hamburguesas caseras "con carne"... Y mucho tocino.

-Gracias mami - dijeron ambos.

-Gracias amor - le dije yo esta vez.

-De nada, mis amores - Contestó feliz. Mientras cenabamos tranquilamente vi de reojo a los niños y sonreí, Ethan le sacaba un pedazo de tocino a la hamburguesa y se lo daba a Troy, su mascota, que era un perro Terranova negro mas grande que el mismo.

Miré a Elizabeth, mi muñequita hermosa que le sacaba la lechuga a su hamburguesa vegetariana y se la daba a su pequeño mono capuchino, increiblemente, "monty" como le puso Elizabeth, es un monito bastante educado y bien portado, claro! Bella me odió por casi dos meses.

Pasé dos meses durmiendo en el cuarto de huespedes, Bella no me habló en ese tiempo, como era posible que yo trajera un animal salvaje a casa, pero no lo era, Monty estaba entrenado, a parte de que me costó una fortuna sacar todos los papeles del mono.

Tanto acta de adopcion, vacunacion, salubridad, legalidad del mono en el pais, porque lo compré en la India, en uno de mis viajes de negocio, sabia que mi muñequita queria uno, y despues de pagar casi 100.000$ en papeleo se lo pude traer.

Mis pequeños eran felices y yo trataba de darles todo lo que pudiera, asi me cueste toda la fortuna que he hecho en todos estos años, el sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos felices, Bella y yo nos miramos confundidos.

Los unicos que nos visitaban eran Alice, Jasper, Rosalie o Emett, pero Alice y Jasper estaban recien casados y de luna de miel, por eso Alice dejo a Bella a cargo de la empresa y Emett, mi socio en la aseguradora andaba de viajes de trabajo y Rosalie su novia estaba en Liverpool cuidando de sus padres.

-Esperas a alguien? - le pregunté a Bella entre confundido y molesto. Asi hayan pasado años sigo siendo el mismo obsecionado, sobreprotector y territorial de siempre, aunque ya tenemos amigos, pero para que se acerquen a Bella debo conocerlos yo primero.

No es que no confié en ella ni en nuestros amigos, pero siempre he sido demasiado sobreprotector con ella, al punto de ir a la empresa Brandon y conocer a todos con los que trabaja, amo mucho a Bella como para dejar que alguien se le acerque, el timbre volvio a sonar y fruncí el ceño, obviamente Bella se dió cuenta.

-No, dejame ver - se levantó de la mesa pero la curiosidad y mi sobreproteccion pudieron mas que yo y me levanté siguiendola.

-Quedense aqui, niños - Dije y me acerque al recibidor, pero me quedé estatico cuando vi a Carlisle y a René en la puerta, Bella se hechó para atras y la aguanté abrazandola a mi para que no cayera.

-Que hacen aqui? - murmuró Bella con la voz temblorosa.

-Como nos encontraron? - bramé abrazando a Bella a mi cuerpo.

-Hijo, yo...

-Yo no soy tu hijo... Carlisle - Dije molesto. Ambos nos miraron tristes y se quedaron callados.

-Papi, mami? - Dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo, cerré los ojos y suspiré, sabia que nunca me hacian caso.

-Vallan a sus habitaciones, mis amores - Dijo Bella soltandose de mi, mientras caminaba hacia ellos y los llevaba escaleras arriba. - vamos a comer en la habitacion.

-Que quieren? - Bramé cuando Bella subió junto con los niños.

-Son hermosos - susurró René con voz triste - Podria conocerlos?

-No lo creo - contesté fríamente. - no volveré a decirlo otra vez... Que, demonios, hacen, aqui? - bramé lentamente cada palabra mirándolos a ambos.

-Edward - Dijo Carlisle, se veía viejo, cansado y desgastado, como si hubieran pasado mas de 30 años en vez de 10. - Quiero pedirte perdón, yo...

-Hubieras mandado un mensaje, así te ahorrarías las molestias - Dije sarcásticamente.

-Hijo, por favor - suplicó René.

-Ya les dije que no soy su hijo, tanto Bella como yo dejamos de serlo hace diez años - bramé más molesto - ahora si solo venían a disculparse, pues... Ya pueden irse. - iba a cerrar la puerta pero Carlisle la detuvo.

-Estoy muriendo, Edward - Dijo rápidamente y me congelé.

-Qué? - susurré confundido.

-Tengo cáncer... Me quedan dos meses de vida, tres si guardo absoluto reposo. - Dijo serio, sentí un escalofrió en el cuerpo, a pesar de todo sigue siendo mi padre, no?

-Pasen - murmuré y suspirando los deje entrar a la casa, los lleve a la sala y al rato vi a Bella bajar.

-Se fueron? - preguntó acercándose a mí y me abrazaba, no se dio cuenta que estaban sentados en el mueble.

-No - susurré en su oído. Bella me soltó y los vio. - Explíquense ahora y que sea rápido. - Bramé quedándome parado frente a ellos con Bella abrazada a mi.

-me detectaron cáncer hace cinco años, pero ya era tarde para eliminarlo así que solo empezaron a tratarlo para prolongarlo. Ya no se puede retrasar más así que... Aquí estoy. - Dijo Carlisle con voz cansada.

-Y ahora andan pidiéndole perdón a todas las personas a las que le hicieron daño a lo largo de la vida? - preguntó Bella bastante molesta. Me sorprendió que hablara tan decidida y molesta.

-Solo quería que ustedes me perdonaran - Contestó Carlisle bajando la mirada - Cometí el mayor de mis errores con ustedes y lo lamento de verdad. Solo les pido perdón - Dijo triste y cansado.

Bella lo miró a él y luego a René, sostuvo su mirada de forma altanera durante unos segundos y luego me miró a mí, sabía que significaba esa mirada, ese brillo en sus ojos era particular y es el de siempre conseguir lo que quiere, suspire y asentí levemente hacia ella, mi dulce Bella de gran corazón.

-Bien, Carlisle - murmuré hacia él - te creo. Pero... - Bella apretó su agarre y me hizo mirarla, mi dulce y autoritaria esposa me miró reprochándome.

-Edward... El hombre está por morir - susurró en mi oído.

-Ok - le sonreí dulcemente. Miré a Carlisle y a René nuevamente - Isabella te perdona... - le dije serio y él confundido alzó la mirada - así que... si mi "esposa" te perdona, yo también lo haré. - contesté serio enfatizando la palabra esposa.

-Gracias, hijo - Dijo feliz mientras se levantaba y me abrazaba, iba a reprocharle que no me dijera hijo y me soltara pero la mirada de Bella me advirtió, no le correspondí el abrazo, por ahí debía saber que estaba incómodo.

-De nada - murmuré con voz neutra.

-Bella, mi pequeña. Me perdonas... En serio me perdonas? - pregunto Carlisle tomándole las manos.

-Sí, Carlisle. Te perdono - Dijo esta sonriente, sabía que aun había rencor en su mirada pero lo hizo por él.

René también se disculpó con ambos pero más con Bella, luego de que nos abrazaran, Bella les invitó a pasar la noche en la casa. Casi me ahogo y le armo una escena pero como siempre mi Bella con la mirada me lo dice todo.

Esa noche se convirtió en semanas y las semanas en meses, ellos nunca se fueron, René poco a poco nos fue ganando nuevamente y Carlisle igual, aunque en vez de estar en reposo estaba jugando con los niños quienes se encariñaron enseguida con sus abuelos.

Carlisle murió cuatro meses después, no puedo negar que lloré su partida, después de todo seguía siendo mi padre, Bella y los niños también lo lloraron pero a mí fue a quien más le pegó, lo había perdonado y eso me dolía mas.

-Ahora daré lectura al testamento del señor Carlisle Cullen - Dijo el abogado, nos encontrábamos en la sala de la casa una semana después de su partida, estábamos René, Bella, los niños y yo.

«A mi querida esposa, le dejo nuestra casa que fue testigo de nuestras desdichas y felicidades, también le dejo la propiedad en el Álamo y los bonos de propiedad, para que haga con ellos lo que quiera»

«A mis nietos hermosos, que a pesar del poco tiempo que los conocí los amé y los seguiré amando después de mi partida, les dejo la finca de Montana y el concesionario automovilístico en Italia, espero sepan administrarlos a su debido tiempo y hagan un buen trabajo con ellos, aunque por ahora sus padres se harán cargo de esos lugares»

«A mi princesa, mi hermosa hija Isabella. Jamás me cansaré de pedirte perdón. A ti te dejo la empresa de diseños Cullen que jamás supe manejar, solo tu sabias como hacerlo y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti»

«Finalmente pero no menos importante, a ti, hijo mío, te dejo las aseguradoras Cullen, sé que el dejarte esto no es suficiente para pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho, créeme que ese día que te fuiste me arrepentí de lo que hice, pero me daba miedo buscarte»

«Me dolió muchísimo todo lo que paso, y déjame decirte que me siento orgulloso de ti, no cualquiera le da la cara a una situación como esa, sabiendo cual sería la reacción de sus padres, te amo muchísimo, hijo y espero que de verdad me perdones»

-Te perdono... Padre - susurré para mí mismo al sentir las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas.

Ya no viviríamos con el rencor ni con el desdén en nuestras vidas, Carlisle estaba en una mejor vida, René estaba con nosotros, Bella y yo nos amamos y nuestros hijos están sanos y felices. No podría pedirle nada más a la vida.

-Te perdono... y siempre te amaré.

Hola a todos, soy nueva aquí en _Fanfiction_, esta no es la primera historia que escribo, tengo otras historias mas en otra pagina de fic's, este es mi tercer OneShot... pero es el primero en esta pagina, espero les guste, sea de su agrado y... bueno, gracias de antemano por leerlo.


End file.
